Next Time We Try Weed
by Radical618
Summary: After discussing how to approach Alison in terms of signing Leekie's contract, Sarah and Cosima drown themselves in booze. Both a little bit too drunk, they find themselves in a position they never expected, but one they're not entirely unhappy with, either. Punky Monkey because feels. [UPDATE: Changing rating to M because mature naked themes]
1. Chapter 1

She had lost count after her third shot of whatever English brand whiskey it was that Sarah had brought home from her daily exploits of only God knew what. However losing count didn't mean Cosima couldn't tell when it was time to stop. She saw through all but blurred vision that Sarah was pouring yet another shot. "No, shit, none for me." Cosima managed to spit out, craving terribly for some of the pot she had stored away in her bag. Her bag was in the other room, which could have been Miami. She was on the couch and she wasn't moving.

"You know for all the weed you puff up you'd think you could handle a bit of liquor, yeah?" Sarah piped up, throwing the two glasses of whiskey back before stumbling over to the couch plopping down next to Cosima who was smiling widely.

"Pot and alcohol are two very different substances, smart ass. My head doesn't spin around like a fucking merry go round when I'm high." She giggled at herself as she watched Sarah shake her head, offering up a smile. "Next time you want to get drunk we're smoking instead."

"Fine, druggie." Sarah said, holding her head in a lowered position as the alcohol worked its way through her system. They had been trying to figure out a way to tell Alison she had signed her life away to Leekie and his goons, but the topic had been so depressing, they drank instead. She had promised Cosima it would be therapeutic. Sarah had lied through her teeth.

Out of the silence that was Sarah's personal thoughts, Cosima started rambling, and all Sarah could do was listen; those last two shots had sealed the deal for a now very drunk punk rocker. "You know Delphine had a dream the other night she walked in on two of us in a compromising position." Cosima laughed again as Sarah leaned her back against the couch and looked to the ceiling, which was spinning slightly. "I never really thought about it until now, you know, the idea of being with your clone. Well our clones. No one else has a clone!" She laughed again as Sarah sat motionless and shut eye against the couch.

"To be honest Cos the thought never crossed my mind." Sarah's mouth was dry and her voice croaked as she spoke to Cosima, not sure where she was going with this, but she was too drunk and tired to really care at the moment. "Which two of us- OI!" Sarah's neck snapped up and here eyes shot open as she looked up to Cosima who was atop her now. "Bloody hell Cos I don't want to make out with you!"

"Sarah no one is here, no one will know. Well except Delphine, she'll want to hear about this." Cosima's hands were playfully at Sarah's sides, gripping at her shirt. "Dude come on I'm not going to get you pregnant or anything. I'm just following the science." She nodded at Sarah thinking that would persuade her.

"Oh for God's sake Cos what science are you following by having a lady boner for your clone?" She watched as Cosima rolled her eyes and shook her head before leaning down to swiftly kiss Sarah on the mouth. To her surprise, despite Sarah's questioning against the idea, Cosima felt Sarah's hands against her cheeks in seconds. After a few moments of tasting each other's lips, they separated and their eyes met, Sarah's pulling away first as her head collapsed on the back of Felix's couch. "Shit."

"Dude." Cosima started, moving off of Sarah and back to original position on the couch. "That was…" But before the scientist could finish, Sarah pulled her clone towards her kissing her again, this time with a bit more passion and hunger than the original 'experiment' Cosima had employed. Again their lips separated, hearts thumping, breathing heavy. "Awesome." And they watched each other from inches away wondering what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima had a grin spread across her face, Sarah had a scowl, but both were desperately wanting to taste the other once more. Neither knew how to approach it though, nor when the other residents of the small apartment were coming home. Sarah scrunched her eyes closed, debating on how she felt and further for is she liked how she felt. "Cos-." Sarah piped up, but she felt a finger against her lips and she opened her eyes, to see Cosima shaking her head.

"I'm not letting you get out of this one, Sarah. You were totally into that kiss, both of them. We're drunk and alone, there isn't gonna be another opportunity like this again." Cosima watched Sarah's eyes follow her hands as they moved about, the scientist enunciating her words with looping hand motions. "My hands are very fascinating." She said, her smile returning as she moved closer again to Sarah.

"If anyone finds out about this, and I even mean bloody Delphine, I will knock you out and send you right to the proclone, yeah?" Sarah hated the way Cosima smiled now, with an 'I told you so' grin that stretched from ear to ear. "So what are you gonna do, tuck my hair behind my ear'n- _shite." _Sarah stopped talking immediately as she pressed her lips together, Cosima's mouth working at Sarah's now very exposed neck. Briefly Sarah wondered if Cosima knew exactly what she liked because they had the same, well, everything.

Cosima sucked gently on the left side of Sarah's neck, right where the veins were visible of the light was hitting them just right. It was a favorite spot of hers, and so she assumed given all things the punk woman liked it, too. Cosima's lips traveled up her neck, to her cheeks, and before she covered Sarah's lips with her own, their identical eyes met. Cosima's were light and airy, a small smiling forming. Sarah's were tense and determined, her lips opening just a tad in excruciating anticipation. "Cos." Sarah whispered, egging on the woman who was above her.

Cosima obliged and their lips met for the third time. As Sarah's mouth had already been slightly agape, both women took it as a sign to gently slip their tongues in, exploring each other's mouths with light flicks of their respective tongues. Meanwhile, Sarah was slowly moving back onto the couch in a horizontal position, allowing Cosima to lie atop her, legs apart over Sarah's still clothed midsection. Cosima swore as she kissed her clone that she could feel Sarah's heart race faster and faster with each second, which matched her own excited heartbeat.

Sarah felt her clone's hand move gently up her abdomen, her own hands gripping at Cosima's small hips. Their lips feverishly pressed against each other faster now, their tongues going quicker and deeper into the other's mouth. Cosima's shirt lifted a bit, exposing a thin line of peach abdomen. It was soft against Sarah's rough hands, the first sensation of new skin sending match goosebumps across their bodies. Cosima pulled out of their kiss, now perpendicular to the horizontal Sarah, who looked confused as to the abrupt pause in their activity. "Y'alright?" Sarah asked in a short breath.

"I'm fine." The other clone said, no hesitation, no concern in her voice. It was a bit steadier than before, and she could feel herself becoming more sober. But even so, she didn't want to stop. Both of the scientists hands were flat against Sarah's toned, covered stomach. And before moving them, she took a deep breath, as though mulling over her decision to remove her top layer. Casually, Cosima slipped her shirt over her head and let it slide down one arm, dropping it from her fingers before returning her knowing look back to Sarah. Her dreads covered each shoulder from the ponytail she kept it in, her hands returning to Sarah's stomach.

Sarah's heart was in her ears as she heard Cosima return the question, her smile pulling her in farther than she thought possible when this whole experiment started. "You okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah looked up and down Cosima's exposed body, her stomach looked as smooth as it felt, Sarah's hands moving to hold her clone at her waist. Whiskey was pounding through her veins as she stared up to her identical, again smiling widely. Instead of verbally answering the evolutionist, Sarah tugged at Cosima's waist, urging her to bend over and proceed with the direction they were headed. A direction neither of them seemed to want to stop.

As Cosima bent her body to line up and press against Sarah's, the punk woman's hands slid up the other's back, the coarse texture of Cosima's dreds meeting her fingertips in a swift instant. She ran her fingers up and down the strands, her head lifting off the couch slightly as she couldn't wait any longer for another kiss. Cosima relished in the hot, yearning breath that formed between them as they took a heavy breath before their mouths and tongues interlocked once more.

Cosima's hands buried themselves in Sarah's soft hair. Sarah's explored Cosima's newly exposed skin on both her abdomen and her back. She slid her hands over the scientist's shoulders, hesitating before following the curves of her chest. Sarah had never been aroused by the feel of another woman's breasts, or even the look of them. Women were never a sexual idea to Sarah. Not until now. Someone who looked just like her was above her, half naked, and she wanted to feel more. Sarah wanted desperately to see and taste more of the woman who was kissing her currently.

Cosima couldn't help but feel her lips continue to curl with each kiss. Every time she felt Sarah's tongue brush against hers, she felt elated and excited to be in the position she was currently in. One of her hands untangled itself from Sarah's now knotted hair and slipped quickly up and into Sarah's t-shirt, basically mimicking the hand upon her own breast now; Sarah's heartbeat was racing its fastest yet. "Off." Sarah muttered into another one of Cosima's skilled kisses. "Up, get off." Sarah said, pushing Cosima up and moving back into an upright position herself.

She stood up, flipping her hands once or twice to get Cosima into a standing position just as she was. Sarah closed her eyes to steady herself, as the whiskey was making it hard to balance properly. "Get in front of me, so your back is to the bed, yeah?" She said, a few of the words slurred and sloppy. As Cosima obliged, looking confused and yet also excited, Sarah placed her hands on her shoulders, fine tuning her position until she was pleased with her place. She nodded and looked to her boots, and just as Cosima had, she pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor in a messy clump.

Cosima's eyes widened, deeply appreciating the likeness of Sarah's body to her own. It wasn't unexpected, but seeing it in this manner was something that was unprecedented. She brought her eyes back to Sarah's, who rolled them as she waited for the other woman to finish taking in her body. "This is bloody madness Cos. Even with the shit ton of whiskey I downed. But either way, I'm really into whatever is happenin' so whatever you've got planned up in that head of yours, it either happens now, or never." She shook her head as she walked towards her, smirking with a somewhat sarcastic disposition. Sarah cupped one hand against Cosima's neck, and the other around her waist as her arm wrapped around her clone in support.

In her strength and by Sarah's lead, she backed them across the room until they hit the small ledge that led up to the large bed by the window. As she felt the rise stop their motion gently, their lips broke apart and Sarah hoisted Cosima up, her legs wrapping around her clone before she was dropped playfully onto the bed with red bedclothes. Sarah's hair tickled Cosima's face, and she looked to Sarah, slipping off her fragile glasses. "Whatever you seemed to have planned seems just fine to me, Sarah."

Her legs wrapped around the other woman's face, her fingers fumbling with the metal button on Sarah's black jeans. "I will just add my own special improvisations." Sarah grinned and bit her bottom lip as she felt her jeans release, Cosima's legs lowering to give her leverage as she helped guide them down her legs. "Like that." She pushed Sarah down to her by her neck, and they kissed roughly again, Cosima's hands exploring the very exposed Sarah now, her own legs and hips itching for freedom from under her black leggings.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah kissed Cosima hungrily, biting her clone's bottom lip and pulling on it, her eyes peeking open, a grin spreading as she saw one of Cosima's open eyes too. "No peeking, yeah?" She snapped playfully, finding the spot on Cosima's neck she assumed she liked. Her tongue applied pressure before her teeth snipped; Sarah felt and heard Cosima take a sharp inhale at her teeth against her. Her conclusion about them having that area at equal sensitivity was in fact correct. As she worked her mouth against Cosima's neck, Sarah's hands traveled the length of the other woman's torso and up to her face, which she would cup momentarily before sliding her hand back down again.

Cosima's neck was arched back as she allowed Sarah to taste her neck. She enjoyed the small bites that were being given to her as Sarah's mouth traveled her neck up and down, left to right. Her small hands were planted on her clone's hips as they moved against one another, the friction leaving both of them heated, among other things. Cosima wasn't sure how much longer she could take the heat, let alone the tension building between their midsections despite Sarah being pantless. Through squinted eyes and clenched teeth, all at the hands of Sarah's lips and teeth against her neck, Cosima managed to get a few words out. "I'm improvising again, and you're going to help."

The scientist took the hand that had been exploring her midsection and guided it towards the waist of her leggings. She really hoped Sarah would get the idea; Cosima was no longer content not being as exposed as Sarah. "Get me naked Sarah, I seriously can't wait any longer." Sarah lifted her head and rearranged her body so she could remove the tight black leggings from Cosima's body. Somewhere on the floor, Sarah's black jeans lied in a clump, and now Cosima's leggings were joining them. "Thank you, come here." She pulled Sarah down to her again, their abdomens bumping together, their lips following suite once again.

Cosima's hands quickly made their way around Sarah, and didn't even bother to ask if removing her bra was okay or not. She just did it. With a simple unhooking of Sarah's black underwire, she once again one step ahead of Cosima. Chest exposed, and the cool air of the apartment mixed with the sensual situation they were in, Sarah was more than obviously excited to be in the current position she was in with her clone. Gently, and a little slower than their current pace, Cosima cupped Sarah's bare chest and ran a thumb over an excited nipple. She grinned as Sarah's head dropped into Cosima's neck, her hot breath settling there too.

Sarah's mind raced at the feel of Cosima's hand against her breasts now, something no other woman had ever done before. It raced further as she still questioned how in bloody hell she was enjoying this excursion with Cosima so much. She lifted herself up, her hands pushing firmly against the bed to do so, and she watched as her clone's eyes were wide with arousal. Sarah's hands fell onto Cosima's stomach, as she shook her head, again wearing a sarcastic smirk. "Where's this going?" She asked, breathless, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it so it would be confirmed by the evolutionist too.

Cosima's eyebrows scrunched together, as Sarah lifted herself up and posed her question. She wondered if Alison and Beth had ever had this sort of doubt about sleeping together. Cosima certainly had none, but it was apparent Sarah did. "We don't _have_ to sleep together, Sarah. Though that does seem like the next logical step." She nudged Sarah's arms so that the punk woman would get off of her. Cosima got on her knees and unhooked her own bra, and casually slipped off her own matching panties, now being fully exposed.

"I'm all for this, I told you that. It never has to happen again, but, if we both want it, then shit, let's just fuck and clear the air." Sarah, with only one item of clothing on, nodded, and just like Cosima, slipped off her final piece of clothing. Cosima's eyebrows raised and her mouth dropped, now taking in Sarah fully. "Alright then." She said, knowing it was her who had to take the lead again at this point. She took a breath and smiled, assuring Sarah was in very, very good hands. "Lay down."


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah looked to Cosima, not hiding her confidence in what was about to happen, nor her excitement. Cosima nodded at her, her hands running the course of the bed as she again urged her clone to lay down, so Sarah did, her arms gently at her sides, her body fully exposed. For a few moments she felt nothing, only the white ceiling in her sight. But when Cosima's touch, starting at her ankle, traveled up her body, Sarah's eyes closed and she felt her body prickle with goosebumps as it had done so many times already this evening.

"Relax, Sarah." Cosima whispered, feeling Sarah's tense body from under her fingertips. If the English clone wasn't relaxed, this wouldn't work. Neither of them would enjoy any of this. As Cosima's fingers met Sarah's face, she gently ran her thumb over Sarah's lips, and they parted slightly. Against her thumb Cosima could feel her clone's hot breath and she watched as Sarah's eyes opened. Pupils dilated, skin covered in goosebumps, Cosima knew that Sarah was okay with this, with everything. The scientist smiled gently, climbing atop Sarah once again.

The instant Cosima was settled against Sarah, her hands mechanically moved again to her clone's hips. Sarah stared at her hands as they gripped Cosima, and then allowed her eyes to travel up the rest of her body. Her eyes rested on her naval, her breasts, her shoulders, her dreads, and then her face. Even though they were identical, her face was so different to Sarah in this moment. She had never been with someone so confident as Cosima seemed now. Not Kira's father, not Vic, not even Big Dick Paul. No, right now Cosima was in control, and Sarah could do nothing but be amazed by her clone. She exhaled, her hands still firmly gripping Cosima. "What now?"

It was a stupid question, because they both knew the answer, but Cosima knew this was new for Sarah, so she didn't mind the question. "Now we do a little bit more of what we've been doing." She said, her hand running down from Sarah's mouth to her chest, lazy circles being drawn around still very excited breasts. She watched Sarah close her eyes, then opening them again. The grip on her waist tightening as Sarah's arousal rose. "And a few new things in order for this to actually qualify as sex." Cosima's body lifted gently as her wandering hand now flirted with Sarah's thighs.

"Jesus Cos." Sarah breathed, her hands resting limply at her sides again as Cosima's body was just out of reach. Sarah didn't feel her legs move wider apart, as they did instinctively since her body knew that she was in a position of ecstasy. Her body was readying her in all aspects for the experience they were about to take all in the name of a few shots of whiskey. "Just do it, yeah? The waiting is bloody killing me." Sarah hated how badly she wanted it, Cosima's touch against the area she never would have let any other woman explore.

Cosima stifled a laugh, immensely pleased with herself for getting Sarah this far into whatever they had gotten themselves into. "I'm not going to say no to your begging, Sarah. But if anything is weird-." Sarah's head rose off the bed and was shaking at Cosima, who stopped speaking at the motion.

"None of this is anything I haven't done before. Just not with a woman." Her head dropped back onto the pillow, her eyes closing, as she felt Cosima's fingers dancing around Sarah's heat. She inhaled sharply and exhaled deeply. "Nor with my bloody clone. Now stop teasing me and-." Her mouth dropped open as she felt not a finger, but the unmistakable feeling of a tongue gently fluttering against her very sensitive skin. "Fuck." Sarah's hands found Cosima's coarse dreads, gently holding the other woman in place so she'd do anything but stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Cosima wasn't at all hesitant as her tongue fluttered against Sarah, gently at first, but she picked up the intensity as she felt Sarah's hips move under her. The scientist could tell that her clone was very, very into what was happening, and so she took this as a message to keep up the good work. Her teeth nipped and pulled, her tongue pressed and swirled; her lips were curled in a proud smile. As Sarah's hands pulled at her pony-tailed dreadlocks, she felt shivers cover her exposed body. This only made her want to taste Sarah even further become more urgent.

Sarah's mouth was flickering between opened, gasping for air as she was sent into a frenzy of pleasure, back to closed, her top teeth biting her bottom lip so hard, her lip appeared white where the most pressure was applied. A breathy moan escaped Sarah; the name of her clone currently buried between her legs. "Bloody Christ, Cosima." Her eyes closed, her hair fanned out on the pillow as her back arched, forcing her head back, and her hips up.

Cosima lifted her head, still grinning at the punk as she breathed heavily, laughing silently as she saw Sarah's eyes fly open, as though wondering where the pressure went. "Missing my touch already, Sarah?" Cosima asked, confidently, trailing a finger along the inside of Sarah's thigh, watching goosebumps prickle after caressing an area. She allowed her fingers to dance dangerously close to the area where her tongue had just resided.

Sarah tried to stifle a grin, but gave in. "Why do you geniuses bother asking questions you lot already know the answers to?" Sarah swallowed and her heart rate jumped again, finding herself taking Cosima's teasing hand in her own and guiding it to where she wanted Cosima to touch her next. "Stop teasing me and let's go, yeah?" She inhaled sharply as she felt Cosima oblige, pressing and slowly circling her thumb firmly against her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Cosima allowed her fingers, meanwhile, to collect the wetness that had accumulated due to her successful efforts. Feeling Sarah pulsate against her, she waited for Sarah's hips to rise, ever gently, swiftly slipping a finger into Sarah. As she did so, she positioned her body so that she was above Sarah, though still able to remain inside her, her finger moving in time to Sarah's falling and rising hips. "Is this what you wanted, Sarah?" Cosima asked, her grin still wide, noticing that Sarah's lips were apart pleading for attention. The Darwinist obliged to them, especially when Sarah lifted her torso to reach her lips to Cosima's. Another finger slipped into Sarah, her body engulfing Cosima welcomingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah pulled Cosima back down to her, feeling her clone's fingers curl and move inside her perfectly, in a way she had never been treated before. One of her hands found its way to Cosima's pebbled nipple, brushing her thumb over it gently at first, but the pinching and nipping at it again, thinking about the question Cosima had posed. "This is more of what you wanted I think, Cos." She inhaled sharply as Cosima stretched her fingers deeper into Sarah, a bit of a tease for her comment. "But I'm not sorry." Sarah sported her own snarl-like smile, then pulling on the scientists bottom lip with her teeth.

As Sarah allowed a deep moan to leave her as Cosima left her lips and began to pay more attention to what her fingers were doing. She could tell that with a few more touches in the right places, she would be able to bring Sarah to the edge, and she was eager to do just that. Her thumb, once again, found the bundle of nerves, pressure being applied in slow circles, her eyes focused on Sarah's, both women not daring to blink in fear of missing any part of this situation. Cosima noticed Sarah's eyebrows twitch, and she knew something was up. Without stopping her fingers inside and outside of Sarah, she drew attention to the punk's expression. "I'm a bit concerned as to why something is on your mind right _now_, dude." She pressed her fingers into Sarah a bit harder for effect, but wasn't expecting them to have that much of an impact so quickly.

Within a second of Cosima's comment and thrust of her fingers, Sarah, while thoroughly was enjoying being the center of attention, wanted to feel Cosima in a way she had never thought she'd need to before. "You're the only bloody thing on my mind Cosima." Sarah said, forcing Cosima down onto Felix's bed with authority. "And believe me I'm not through with all of that business you're a pro at, but…" Cosima stopped Sarah from speaking as she pulled her down onto her, Sarah's fingers fumbling between Cosima's legs as they kissed intensely. She had never actually fucked a woman before, but helped that Cosima was one, and even more, her clone; it didn't take long for Sarah to find just what she was looking for.

"Holy fucking Watershed." Cosima said to the ceiling as Sarah's fingers did things she wouldn't have expected them to be able to do so well so fast. "Sarah," Cosima breathed, her fingers grabbing at the area just below her stomach but just above her destination. "pick yourself up." She adjusted Sarah's hip so that her back was arched, and Cosima was able to slip her fingers back into Sarah, just as Sarah was about to do to her. The Darwinist listened as Sarah cursed under her breath, obviously not expecting this to happen. "Just move your hips-." Cosima cut herself off as Sarah followed suit, catching on quickly. And as Sarah stilled her body against Cosima's fingers, her own slipped in, watching her clone's face to make sure she was doing it right.

Cosima's head arched back just as Sarah's had, and the punk could make out red spots from where she had been sucking on Cosima's neck. "That's good then, yeah?" She asked, though short of breath; Cosima's fingers were curling again within Sarah. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Sarah breathed, smiling as she began to rock her hips against Cosima's fingers, glad to keep this going for a little while longer. Sarah could tell she was close to her breaking point; she just wanted to be sure she could get Cosima to hers in time.


End file.
